As a conventional slide fastener, there is known a slide fastener in which fastener element rows of a coil shape or a zigzag shape colored in various tints are sewn on tape side edge portions of fastener tapes so that colorful decorative portions are exhibited on a fastener surface by the fastener element rows (e.g., Patent Document 1).
Also, as another conventional slide fastener, there is known a slide fastener in which fastener element rows having one color are injection-molded at a predetermined interval over the entire length of a fastener tape and then fastener element rows having another color are injection-molded over the entire length of the fastener tape to be continued to each fastener element row previously injection-molded and thus to fill up the predetermined interval, so that continuous fastener element rows having different colors are arranged on a tape side edge portion of the fastener tape (e.g., Patent Document 2).
In addition, as further another conventional slide fastener, there is known a slide fastener in which at least one of a warp and a core string of fastener tapes is colored in a plurality of colors at a predetermined interval in a longitudinal direction thereof and also colors of right and left fastener tapes are different from each other (e.g., Patent Document 3).